


Just Like Old Times

by amonkeysue



Series: because I knew you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Party, Avengers Tower, Drinking, Gen, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Minor bits of other Avengers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: With the Avengers coming back together, they hold a celebratory party at the Tower. Natasha and Maria opt to try the suggested drinking game.





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Determined_Overthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determined_Overthinker/gifts).

> This was for a tumblr prompt courtesy of to-kill-a-mockinggirl: "Natasha and Maria Hill drinking the male Avengers under the table!"

With Thor officially back on the planet for a while, Tony had elected to get everyone together for a casual ‘Avengers reuniting’ party at the Tower, joined by Pepper, Rhodey, and Maria.

JARVIS played ‘Tony’s Party Hits’ in the background and was open to any song requests he received, albeit subject to some group approval.

Clint had volunteered to arrange some drinks at the bar, citing brief bartending gigs on several undercover missions as background experience and supported by Natasha and Maria.

With a couple shots in everyone, he and Natasha had started to see what songs they could get past everyone’s approval, starting with a couple ridiculously catchy recent radio hits.

Maria was the one to veto the most annoying song Clint suggested, casting him and Natasha a knowing look. “You’re not making me have to explain why I’ve got that stuck in my head to the Director.”

“Are you just humming songs in the middle of meetings now?” Natasha teased before downing another shot.

“Only on occasion when I’m alone at my desk, Romanoff.”

Amusement glittered in Natasha’s eyes. “Doesn’t seem like it’d be a problem with Fury then.”

It was only a few moments later before Thor suggested a drinking game, discussing a few details with Clint before everyone agreed to at least try the game.

A mixture of luck and knowing how to play the others left Natasha and Maria with Steve and Thor, at which point Thor laughingly suggested giving all of them a bottle to polish off the fastest.

“Mmm, we’ll see how this goes,” Maria hummed, unable to keep from smiling.

Natasha grinned at Maria. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“There is no shame in stepping back, Agent Hill,” Thor interjected with a smile of his own.

She pulled her bottle closer with a laugh as Clint set it down in front of her. “When I’m the only ordinary human left in the group? I’ll see what I can manage here.”

He heartily chuckled in response. “Very well.”

Tony provided an eager countdown, only interrupted by Natasha murmuring, “Hey, when are you going to call Sharon back?” to Steve just before Tony reached “Go.”

It threw Steve back a second in lifting his bottle up.

Maria was halfway through hers only to break into an entirely amused laugh when Natasha firmly set her empty bottle down in front of her with a satisfied smirk and exchanged a wink with Clint across the room.

“God damn, Romanoff,” Maria laughed, “Sometimes I forget what it actually looks like when you’ve got the metabolism of a super soldier.”

“Don’t forget the Russian background,” Natasha wryly commented.

Thor put a hand on Natasha’s shoulder with a laugh of his own. “You drink well, Natasha. I look forward to further drinking endeavors with you.”

Her smirk turned into a grin. “Thank you.”

Steve was also smiling at Natasha. “Well played, Romanoff.”

She broke back into a smirk. “Gotta keep up, old man.”

Maria sighed down at her bottle, swirling it around in her hand for a moment. “Yeah, I’m conceding here. That’s enough drinking for me.”

“Last time we did this we went and picked a fight afterwards, if that’s something you’re interested in repeating.” While she spoke Natasha casually leaned back in her chair, propping a foot up against the table without looking away from Maria.

“We happened across a fight right outside the bar and just inserted ourselves into it. There’s a difference,” Maria corrected with a smile.

“Eh.” Natasha shrugged. “It was still a good fight to pick. And not just for the resulting discount at Molly’s bakery.” She paused for only a second, knowingly arching a brow at Maria. “Just depends on whether you want to make a tradition of it.”

“We’ll see how the rest of the night goes.”


End file.
